


🔔 GoWhereHeGoes has posted a new video!

by rockcandyshrike



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Identity Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Not really tho since it's actually, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Press F for Stordan, Voyeurism, tfw you realize your friend/crush's pseudo-uncles are your fav amateur porn couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockcandyshrike/pseuds/rockcandyshrike
Summary: Fortune-telling and mercenary work might make enough credits to keep a roof over their heads and semi-regular food in their bellies, but not enough to keep the heating and water on for the orphanage. Thank the Force there are other avenues to earn money for two handsome men with a camera who like to fuck.---AKA The "Baze and Chirrut run an amateur SpacePornhub channel (and Stordan is a longtime subscriber)" fic
Relationships: Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	🔔 GoWhereHeGoes has posted a new video!

A wise man once said: "The freedom of too many choices will lead to the slavery of indecision."

Or some shit like that, Stordan isn't sure, he isn't great with quotes. He doesn't even know where he heard it, maybe the old Mon Calamari Pathfinder who runs survival skills.

What he does know is that he doesn't know which video he wants to watch while jacking off.

He’s got a compact datapad in one hand and his half-chubbed cock in his other as he scrolls mindlessly through pages upon pages of debauchery, actual frustration climbing higher than his sexual frustration. Men and women and herms and others. Mammalians and repto-avians and insectoids and piscines. In chains and costumes and pain and altered states of mind. There's too many literal fucking categories, and like most young men who had an overabundance of free time during puberty, Stordan Tonc has worked his way through most of them. The xeno quadruple penetration public use gangbangs just aren't doing it for him anymore...which is a scary thought. He doesn't want to resort to the illegal stuff for a stress relief orgasm. He thinks he may need to cycle back to basics. 

With that in mind, he filters through the limitless chaff for "amateur," "human on human," and much to his consternation, "making love."

The endless ocean of pornography is winnowed down by only the barest amount, but at least the results are significantly more wholesome. He filters for “Top Rated '' and picks the hottest thumbnail on the first page, a man with the most spectacular abdominals he has ever seen seated in another man's lap, their intertwined hands resting upon his diamond-cut hips. Stordan can't see his face save for a moon-sliver of a wicked smile; that draws him in more than anything, the obvious delight radiating off this man through his cracked, grimy screen. The video is titled “Gorgeous Husband Loves Riding Huge Cock Til He Cums All Over Himself - Amateur POV".

It's a simple premise, straightforward and vanilla as they come. Yet Stordan feels his body beginning to swamp with heat as he presses play, readjusting his ancient, peeling headphones so he can zone in.

The video immediately starts with a burst of laughter, deep yet with a bright quality that makes Stordan think of the tenawood wind chimes he once saw in an antique store. An oddity, hyperdense wood carved into delicate flutes to sing in the slightest breeze, but irresistibly charming to Stordan. The laughter is followed by the man in the thumbnail speaking in a language he doesn't recognize, all long, rolling vowels and tonal shifts, video cropped from the chest up. Graceful hands with hardened knuckles flutter in front of him while he chatters in a lilting voice that captivates the listener. His face is still only half-visible, but Stordan is entranced by the man's pretty pink mouth as he grins and talks; his lips are kiss-bruised and Stordan licks his own hungrily. He’s not sure why this man is so magnetic, whether it’s his cheerful expressiveness or something other people would call an “inner light” (Stordan would rather guzzle nuclear waste than say something so saccharine), but he’s already invested despite the lack of sexual action so far.

The man isn’t even paying attention to the camera, perhaps unaware that it’s recording. Stordan can tell because the man isn't talking to an audience, but to his husband holding the camera. His observation is confirmed when the frame shudders and a honey-gravelled laugh rumbles through his headphones. Stordan's mouth goes dry. The hairs on the back of his neck rise cat-like, and he shifts furtively on his bunk, glancing around the room even though he knows his roommate is still out on a mission. Perhaps this wank session deserves a bit more than just his palm and spit. Stordan leans over the side of his bunk and presses his thumb to the biometric scanner on the locker of “contraband” not-so-hidden under his bed. The majority of people on base have one, being a Rebelbase and not a real strict military one after all, but like his uncle’s sixth barely legal trophy wife, it goes carefully unacknowledged. 

He fishes out a squeeze bottle of lube and holds it between his thighs to warm up. Redirecting his eyes to the video, a hand has reached out to caress the man’s face and a smoky rough voice murmurs something affectionate. The man onscreen smiles, a genuine beam of sunshine that makes Stordan’s heart skip a beat, before nuzzling into his husband’s bearpaw of a hand. He sucks his fingers into his mouth with a filthy moan, but much to Stordan’s annoyance, the angle of the camera is too low, leaving most of the erotic display cropped out. 

_“They really are amateurs,”_ he thinks to himself as he uncaps the lube to drizzle some onto his cock. A wisp of distraction buzzes into his mind and he scrolls down to the description box of the video. _“Posted 10 years ago? And a verified status too. They must’ve been starting out then.”_

The video gets better though when the fingers are withdrawn to sensually drag down the man’s golden wiry body. He gasps and leans into it, the fingers tracing down the arc of his neck to the valley of his truly stunning chest. Stordan nearly chokes on his tongue when the man flexes first one pectoral, then the other, and then brings his arms in to push them together like a slutty GalaxyGram model. Ring of fucking Qemia, Stordan would wrestle a sarlaac to suck hickies into that cleavage. His arms are equally devastating, biceps straining round and full to chain punch Stordan straight in the lizard brain. The man gives out a lewd gasp as his nipples are toyed with, his lover alternating pinches and sharp little tugs between the two until both are rosy pink. Stordan strokes his cock leisurely as the hand in the video continues to trail down, the camera’s focus following it.

The pan down is choppy—perhaps something wrong with the camera mount?—but the return of the spectacular abs from the thumbnail, plus the man’s proudly jutting cock, more than make up for it. It’s obscene how shredded the man is; the sharp lines of his body could shear apart atoms, the dips and peaks of his physique inviting exploration like perilous new territory to be claimed. He writhes when his husband pets the trail of hair leading down to his cock, and his muscles shift deliciously beneath his smooth skin.

Mostly smooth. Stordan is surprised to note a handful of scars. There’s an especially gruesome one on his left thigh, discolored and puckered where it curls around the circumference of his musculature, which is obviously from a blaster. Stordan knows from very personal experience. He fullscreens to examine the man more closely and discovers more scars than he originally thought. A cut flanked by suture marks here, a bullet crater there. Some are silvery with age, but one or two are fresher, maybe only a year or so old. He realizes with a jolt that the beautiful figure begging for more touch must live a dangerous life. Must in fact be a dangerous man. 

And honestly? Stordan digs it. He digs it a _lot._ He didn’t expect to learn something new about himself today, but here he is. Stordan Tonc gets off to men who could kill him.

With that in mind, he re-focuses on the video once more, curse his flighty attention span. Two hands are now feeling up the absolute centerfold of a man, pulling shivery sighs from his lovely mouth as he grinds his cock against his husband’s belly. It’s a damn nice cock too: moderate length, fully retracted foreskin, with an upwards curve that’ll hit any partner’s sweet spot like a homing missile. Stordan wonders how that cock would feel in the back of his throat; he’s salivating before he knows it. He wipes his mouth absent-mindedly while the man behind the camera closes a fist around said cock to pump slow and tight, wringing out happy groans with every twisting downstroke. Stordan finds handjobs boring though so he decides to skip ahead a few minutes.

He skips a bit too far, an almost embarrassingly lurid moan blaring through his headphones as the screen is taken up by bouncing pecs and the man frantically rubbing himself off as he rides his husband’s cock, rolling his hips to connect with each bed-shaking thrust, punctuated by the hearty smacks of skin on skin. Words spill from his mouth, borderline gibberish that nonetheless tells the world that he’s close to orgasm. He glows with reddened lust, glistens all over with sweat, crystalline and dewy, rays of dawn shining through misted glass upon an amber idol. Stordan is dumbstruck, frozen and slack-jawed like the first (and he swears on his mother’s grave, _last_ ) time he tried psychotropics. He’s seen a lot, but this is the first time he's seen pure desire made flesh.

It isn’t long til the man leans back, muscles rippling electric as he cries out in ecstasy, coming in thick ropes that splatter upon the ridges of his torso. His husband comes as well, a series of grunts pounding through Stordan’s ears as he fills up the trembling figure in his lap, hands leaving bruises on his hips. Both of them heave for breath, the man on top swaying a little, woozy and fucked-out as he smears the cum on his abs around sluggishly. He giggles, hitting Stordan square in his _“Oh no, he’s cute!”_ button; it also snaps him out of his trance to remember he’s still holding his dick.

He was so hypnotized he forgot he was beating off.

The video ends with the man covering the camera with his hand, the clean one thankfully, and the sound of a sloppy kiss. Stordan stares blankly at the black screen of his datapad for a moment. Stares past it actually as he contemplates what he’s feeling. He’s still horny, but not frustrated. He’s...eager now? But not sexually eager, eager like he’s had a revelation. Like hearing a new song on the radio and becoming obsessed with an obscure band. He wants to know more—scratch that—he needsto learn more.

He goes back to the description box and clicks the username: GoWhereHeGoes.

Stordan skims the bio.

**Gender:** Couple

**Birthday:** time is meaningless

**Birth Place:** a ball of sand

**Age:** all are eternal in the Force

**Measurements:** use your imagination

**Height:** tall enough

**Weight:** just right

**Relationship status:** Married

**Interested in:** the downfall of the Empire

**City, Country:** aforementioned ball of sand

**Interests and Hobbies:** helping the poor, fighting injustice, drinking tea ( _not_ tarine), being one with the Force, being one with each other ;)

**Turn Ons:** joking and laughing during sex, loud and enthusiastic appreciation, civil disobedience, big guns and bigger buns 

**Turn Offs:** Stormtroopers, tarine tea, sand

**Joined:** 11 years ago

He chuckles. Whoever wrote up the bio for GoWhereHeGoes certainly has a sense of humor and Stordan can appreciate that. The anti-Imperial stance is a pleasant surprise that makes him smile. He thumbs down the page and lets out an impressed “Huh!” when he sees the number of holovideos posted.

“ _154 videos? When do they find the time to work?,”_ Stordan wonders, reluctantly jealous of a middle-aged married couple having such an active sex life while he can barely work relaxing with friends into his busy Rebellion schedule.

He briefly scrolls through the thumbnails of the couple intertwined in a variety of acrobatic positions until he finds one titled “Beefy Amateur Husband Gets His Ass Spanked While Fucked From Behind – GoWhereHeGoes.” He clicks on it excitedly, the hand around his half-flagging cock tightening in anticipation. It’s oddly rare to find holovids of larger men bottoming to smaller men and Stordan is thrilled to learn GoWhereHeGoes is a versatile couple. He squirts another dollop of lube into his palm as the holovid buffers.

It opens _in media res_ : the two men lounging naked upon their bed with their arms around each other, the wet sounds of passionate kissing filling Stordan’s ears through his headphones. He can infer from the light streaming across their bodies from a window offscreen that it must’ve been close to sunset when this holovid was recorded. He sighs through his nose wistfully, he would love to have someone to indulge in a little afternoon delight with—he snorts at himself for getting sentimental while masturbating and changes the settings to a higher resolution, his hand slowly pumping him back to full hardness.

Judging from the angle, Stordan thinks the camera must be mounted on a tripod standing behind the right bottom corner of the bed. The perspective is perfect for putting their bodies on display and the man who was behind the camera in the first video is indeed deliciously beefy. Stordan's eyes are riveted to his big yet soft-looking pecs. His abdomen is undefined, but he can tell the man's gropeable belly rests on top of some serious core muscle. And those _thighs._ Stordan bites his lip as he watches the barrel-chested man's partner caress and squeeze them, elegant fingers digging into the plush muscle and fat. Stars, what he wouldn't give to get his face between those thick thighs. And though he saw glimpses of it in the first video, now he can see that the man’s cock must’ve been personally sculpted by some sort of horny god because it is a work of art _._ There are scars littered all over his body which heighten his already considerable rugged appeal. It’s the body of a warrior, a complementary match to his husband’s.

A groan as deep as wild space reverberates through his skull when the man with the more athletic body slides his hand up to grip said divinely crafted cock. He strokes his husband with a deftness only acquired through rigorous practice and a total familiarity with one’s partner, and Stordan finds himself stroking in time with him. His blood quickens with arousal, mesmerized by the way the brickhouse-solid man flexes his hips into each push and pull of his lover’s hand. Indistinct murmuring filters into Stordan’s ears and while he can’t understand a word, the tone is so molten hot his cock twitches anyway. He increases the volume to maximum, extremely glad for his total immersion headphones. Someone asks a question, or at least Stordan thinks it’s a question based on the inflection, and the answer is a laugh that slides sweet and rich down his spine like caramel.

The camera angle changes suddenly with no cut or transition. Now it seems to be strapped to someone’s chest like in the last video. Lithe hands run along a broad pair of shoulders that fill the frame and then some. A river of dark hair is swept over one shoulder, baring the back of his neck, and the holovid goes black as the man on top swiftly dives in to lay a loud, smacking kiss on his husband’s exposed nape. The camera pans out as he leans away and Stordan is treated to the view of a strong, sturdy back, the kind developed through hard, honest labor. Stordan is briefly overcome by the man’s virility, imagining being carried over his shoulder like a spoil of war. He shakes his head free of the fantasy with a blush. Lying face down in a pillow, the man says something muffled that makes his partner laugh and swat at his flank lightly, before kneading his muscles with sure, deliberate motions. The impromptu massage draws out heartfelt groans interspersed with obvious words of gratitude and Stordan feels a twinge in his heart. The small moment of married intimacy warms him somewhere in his jaded soul.

The camera shuffles back, and Stordan switches his grip on his cock with a tiny whine as it focuses upon an ass that soldiers would gladly kill and die for. _There’s_ the star of the video. And it’s a fucking superstar too, hefty yet surprisingly pert, and when the carved-marble hands cup and fondle each cheek, bouncy as meadow grass swelled by rain. Sweet void, that jiggle is amazing. The man behind the lens plays with his husband’s ass some more, showing off how much spills out between his fingers every time he squeezes. He pulls apart his cheeks to reveal the tight, furled rim and Stordan goes light-headed with envious heat. He brings the screen closer to his face as a thumb brushes over the tender-looking hole, gently at first, and then pressing in a little harder, spreading it just enough to flash the pink inside.

Stordan couldn’t stop the cursing that vaults and flips and twirls off his tongue if he tried, and neither can the man in the video. Which man he doesn’t know, but it spurs the one on top into further boldness, grabbing a bottle of oil from offscreen to drizzle it all over his husband. He massages the oil into every nook and crevice til he glistens enticingly, trophy-bronze and toothsome. Stordan wants to bite that ass so bad his teeth ache down to the roots.

The first finger slips in without resistance, accompanied by a delicious keen. The prone man lifts his hips for more, husky voice dropping into a demanding register, and his lover obliges him, albeit not without a few good cracks upon the ass. He nearly jumps out of his skin and Stordan snickers under his breath as his indignant protest quickly melts into a moan when his husband screws his fingers into his prostate. The fingering is fast and rough; more oil is poured to waterfall down his mountainous ass and the husband collects whatever drips into his cleft to work another digit in, the veins standing stark in his forearm as he builds up force from his shoulder to fingerfuck him into oblivion.

Once he’s been reduced to a whimpering puddle, and it's indescribably sexy to Stordan to see such a big man made weak and needy, the husband pulls out his fingers with a vulgar _schlick_ to spread those plush cheeks wide, exposing the ready and expectant gape to their viewers. A lupine gnarl strangles Stordan’s throat as the curved cock from the previous video teases at the man’s hole, glans inching in oh so torturously, only to retreat and slap against the puffy, clenching hole. Stordan feels like a witless animal, panting and yanking helplessly on his cock as he waits on tenterhooks for more, and the man in the video isn’t doing any better, thrashing against the ruined sheets while his lover takes his sweet time.

Finally, finally he slides it in on one long unyielding thrust til he’s balls-deep. The noise it knocks loose from the burly man’s chest is magnificent, debauchery distilled into a perfect, scintillating star-high note and it rattles through Stordan from his head to his toes and back to his leaking dick. There’s a pause for everyone to catch their breath, and then the man gets fucked. 

No, “fucked” is too prosaic—the man gets _reamed._ Swift and savage and merciless, spanks raining down on his ass that send droplets of oil flying in every direction. It’s not just sex, it’s mating, and Stordan humps his fist for all he’s worth as he watches that voluptuous ass wobble and dance. The man behind the camera pistons his hips in a steady, swoop-racer rhythm, huffing like a bull while his husband howls into a pillow beneath him. Stordan checks the timestamp and bites his cheek; he thinks he can hold on long enough to climax simultaneously with the video. 

Not a moment too soon, the frame goes shaky as both men lose control, bodies locking up together so tight you couldn’t pry them apart with hydraulic machinery. The man in the video goes limp, splayed out on the bed like a winning hand of sabacc while his husband empties out inside him, hips spiraling in tiny circles again and again, trying to merge the two men into a single being. When he pulls out, he wipes his cock off on his taint and spanks his ass one last time, saying something in a commanding tone. The man moans wearily but reaches back with quivering hands to spread his asscheeks apart, hole pulsing weakly as spend trickles out of him.

Stordan comes with a bitten-off groan, shooting all over himself as he tries to engrave the image into his retinas. It goes on and on and on, leaving him winded and shellshocked, his mouth flapping open like a washed up fish as he gazes sightlessly at the ceiling. His cock twitches in the cool air. He feels empty, enervated, drained of all quintessence. He can’t remember the last time he had such a good orgasm. He can barely remember his own name. He looks down at himself, jizz coating his hand, his pants, and even his shirt. He needs a shower and a 12 hour nap. He looks back at his datapad.

Subscribed!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, it's my 3rd foray into a multichapter fic and this time it's literal pornographic fuckereyyyyy. kudos, flames, keyboard smashes, whatever are all appreciated, or hit me up @rockcandyshrike on tumblr! Tell me in the comments below what you think Baze and Chirrut's nicknames on their SpacePornhub channel should be >;3C


End file.
